User talk:Nuhr
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the S3 Plan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:42, July 13, 2011 Did you know? Please make sure any trivia is actually present in the articles linked to. Also, the purpose of the template is to point visitors to articles on this Wiki, so no external links should be used. Thanks. --Bluerock (talk) 09:48, April 30, 2015 (UTC) I strongly disagree. Metal Gear contains great amounts of references to real historic events and oftentimes describes exactly how real military technology or scientific phenomena actually work. So I think that linking to the official Wikipedia should be done so visitors can read about them. The reason for Kojima including all of these realistic details is because he wants to evoke the interest of the player (and provide a sense of "context" or "purpose" to his games) and I'm sure he would approve linking to Wikipedia in order to provide further background-information on all the real things mentioned throughout the series. Nuhr (talk) 11:35, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Any relevant external links will be in the actual articles. This is not trivia for the sake of trivia, but to direct visitors to articles where they can read more about the information in question on the Wiki. See Metal Gear Wiki:Did You Know?. --Bluerock (talk) 12:15, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Portable Ops and Rising. Hi. We had a situation earlier today with a rowdy user who thought that somehow, Kojima claiming that only games he directed would be on the timeline automatically equated to non-canon, the main page had been modified by that user. It's undone now. Both Peace Walker and MGS4 made very clear that Portable Ops was canon by referring to its events, to say little about how Kojima explicitly called Portable Ops canon, twice, in two separate interviews. Same goes for Rising, where Kojima Productions did confirm it as being canon back at PAX 2012. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 23:34, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Naomi Hunter edit. Hi. I undid your edit on Naomi Hunter regarding Venom Snake saving her and Gray Fox. The main reasoning behind it is that, had it truly been Venom Snake who saved them, Naomi and Gray Fox would have looked like total idiots for not even questioning why the cadaver/comatose body brought in to study his soldier genes did not even resemble Big Boss as they remembered him (and Naomi definitely had to at least observe Big Boss's body to be able to work on gene therapy), and believing Big Boss was killed by Solid Snake, especially when the real Big Boss retained all his limbs (especially his left forearm) and lacked a horn in his head, not to mention lacked facial scarring. In other words, they would have become somewhat skeptical about who saved them when seeing his body is not the same as they remembered it (even if one rationalizes that Big Boss somehow got surgery to remove the horn embedded into him despite lacking a scar to prove it, that still doesn't explain why Big Boss somehow regrew his arm). So no, it clearly was Big Boss who saved them, the real one, as otherwise, Gray Fox and Naomi Hunter specifically accrediting Big Boss to saving them would make absolutely no sense. It's already bad enough that the plot twist turned Solid Snake into a retarded character who couldn't even tell a man who had a horn jutting out of his forehead and a prosthetic arm from his own commanding officer despite the user manual implying that Big Boss actually had met Solid Snake face to face. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:37, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Saladin During the last few moments of her life, after she gave her life story, and Snake responded, Wolf said "Who are you... are you Saladin?" Considering that Solid Snake and Sniper Wolf clearly haven't even met before the Shadow Moses Incident (not to mention the event she alluded to took place during the 1980s, before Solid Snake even entered the military), it's pretty obvious that she's referring to Big Boss (especially considering that Snake would later be revealed to be a clone of Big Boss himself). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:31, November 3, 2016 (UTC)